


Don't turn on the lights

by Adhara



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angst, Gen, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my mother tongue. Sorry about all the mistakes/odd spelling</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't turn on the lights

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. Sorry about all the mistakes/odd spelling

She was afraid of the clock. Its hands seemed spears, and each time she dared to look they stabbed her eyes, and transparent blood fell to the floor.

Tic. Tic.

New wrinkles, age lines being born under her pale, soft skin. One day they'd come out and stay forever. She could hear them waiting for the moment, when they would assault her and take away all the freshness she had enjoyed, unaware of its expiration date.

Tic. Tic.

And when he came back she would be old, and the youth would be so far away she couldn't even remember it, all hoarse voice and gloomy eyes. Ivory hair, gold in her teeth, it would be enough to scare him. The body collapses. The mind stays to bear the pain of all the happy memories.

Tic. Tic.

Wendy, just turned the old age of twenty, bursts into tears of age.


End file.
